


Osechi

by chaineddove



Series: 2009 New Year's Drabble Set [4]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saeki is part of the family, whether he likes it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Osechi

Kouji thinks he has gotten used to Ashiwara-san and his random spurts of culinary genius, but he has to concede that even he is a little overwhelmed by the trays coming out of the kitchen one after another, carried by people whose names he has not quite managed to memorize, all of whom share an easy smile and a slight curl to their hair.

“Hiroyuki spoils us,” Ashiwara-san’s mother tells him in a tone that suggests a confidence between close friends. “He is my best student.”

Ashiwara-san is beaming as he exits the kitchen and settles next to Kouji, so close that Kouji fidgets in his best suit and wonders, not for the first time, whether it’s really a good idea that he be here. Despite all of Ashiwara-san’s assurances and his family’s warm welcome, Kouji is not entirely comfortable with being treated like a favored suitor. 

Ashiwara-san, ignorant of Kouji’s concerns (or at the very least indifferent to them), fills his plate with lobster, adding _konbu_ and _datemaki_. “For luck, Saeki-kun,” he says. Ashiwara-san’s mother gives them an unreadable look and adds _daidai_. Kouji chokes on his food and barely manages to hold back a distressed squawk of, ‘how is that even _possible!?_ ’

“In case,” Ashiwara-san’s mother tells him cheerily. Kouji shakes his head, temporarily incapable of words. Ashiwara-san chuckles and tells his mother that they’ll certainly try their best.

**Author's Note:**

>  **The Making of, or Something to That Effect:** I originally wanted to do the full set of five, but I couldn't find any other pairings that didn't either turn angsty and introspective on me or grow into monsters of way more than 500 words, so I stuck with the four I liked. Most people know that the New Year is my favorite holiday, so I had fun playing with my favorite characters and using them to play out various Japanese New Year traditions: hatsumode (the first temple visit of the year), nengajou (new year's postcards) and the annual lottery, otoshidaima (money given to children as a gift), and osechi (traditional Japanese New Year's dishes). I will admit that my favorite is the last one, due to the hilarious fact of Ashiwara's mother offering Saeki food which signifies a hope for children in the new year.
> 
> ...The lady can hope.
> 
> Incidentally, I think that if Touya's hakama hadn't been that hilarious shade of baby blue (remember the anime?) Hikaru probably wouldn't have accused him of looking like a girl in it. But. Come on. Baby blue. And if anyone could accidentally defile a temple in under 300 words, Shindou could.
> 
> Overall, I'm happy with the result. I wanted to produce something lighthearted and feel-good, and I think I succeeded. I thought readership for this round was lower overall, and on top of that, I was often overlooked due to being at the very bottom of the list. At least, I don't THINK it was an inherent flaw in the writing that did it...
> 
> What really surprised me is that three out of the four people who attempted to guess me were incorrect! I wrote the pairings most often associated with me (granted, Yeong-ha/Yashiro and Saeki/Ashiwara have become fandom staples to some degree, largely due to my previous efforts, but Waya/Shigeko? I have't gotten people to catch on to that trend yet, so it's really... just me), I didn't disguise my cracky style, I wrote in present tense... Ashiwara COOKS for Goddess' sake!
> 
> Perhaps I'm not as frequently read as I like to pretend I am? XD
> 
> Ah well, be that as it may, I had fun. That's the most important part, right?


End file.
